


You Have a Secret?

by sarcactus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, mavin isn't the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/pseuds/sarcactus
Summary: Ray gets kicked out of his apartment for the night and discovers something weird at Ryan's place.





	You Have a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would edit this but I didn't so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry!  
> Also thanks to my buddy, Marah, who helped me with the idea for this! Her AO3 is TheSniperandtheSkeleton!

“Raaaaaaaaay! Ray, buddy, pal, how are you doing?” Gavin asked Ray, his face lighting up as soon as he came into his line of sight.  
“I’m good, Gavin. Just like I told you the last five times before I went to the restroom.” Ray replied sitting back at the bar. Gavin was to his right and Michael was on Gavin’s other side.  
They had decided to go out for drinks after a successful heist and now here they were, both Michael and Gavin heavily intoxicated and Ray taking care of them. Geoff and Jack had things to finish up and Ryan opted out, seeing as that he didn’t drink much either.  
But now Gavin and Michael were starting to become way too affectionate for a public setting and honestly, Ray was tired of babysitting them.  
“Okay, well this was fun, but I think it’s time to go now!” Ray stood and tried to drag Michael off of Gavin.  
Gavin just pouted as his boyfriend was pulled away from him.  
“Can we do a bois night at yours, Ray? Pleaseeeee?” Gavin begged.  
“Yeah! We can game it up at yours!” Michael chimed in, they both had hopeful looks in their eyes.  
Ray supposed he was just going to go home and play anyways and he didn’t want to disappoint them so he agreed and ushered them to his apartment.  
-  
“Tonight went off without a hitch, didn’t it?” Michael asked, but it seemed more like a statement.  
They usually didn’t. During their heists, one of them was always getting hurt, or Michael’s explosives weren’t working, or their comms were jammed, or Gavin let their target slip by.  
“It did boi! And we got bevs to celebrate! And now we’re gonna have a game night!” Gavin exclaimed, ending it with a hiccup.  
Michael just grinned at him.  
-  
Ray had decided they’d probably fuck up the least playing COD local co-op. Honestly, Ray was pretty immersed in the game until he realized the other two weren’t even fucking playing anymore. He turned around from his position on the floor to see the two of them making out right on his fucking couch. They had no shame and he knew it. They would’ve done this in the bar if he had let them.  
Ray got up and turned the game off. “Okay, well I definitely don’t want to stick around for whatever happens next and there's no way I can get you two apart long enough to get you guys home. So I’m gonna go. Please don’t fuck in my bed.” Michael just waved Ray away and he left his apartment with a sigh. “So much for a game night”.  
It was a chilly night in Los Santos and Ray had left his hoodie on the floor in his hurry to leave. He walked around the block and down a couple of streets, just watching the late night cars drive by. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going to go until he ended up in front of Ryan’s apartment building and he figured he’d probably decided to go there the second he left his building.  
He wasn’t confident in calling Ryan or just walking up to his door unannounced, so he shot him a text.  


>   
>  Hey loser, I’m in no position to make propositions, but Gavin and Michael are all but fucking in my room right now so is it okay if I come to yours? I’ll suck your dick.

  
Ray deleted the last sentence before sending it and waiting.  
He didn’t realize Ryan had a window on the front side of the building until he saw him stick his head out of it. Ray looked at him expectantly and Ryan just waved him up. It should be a rare occasion that he ever went to Ryan’s considering they usually all hung out at the penthouse and he had no other reason to really be with Ryan alone. He did however end up over here more than he thought he would, but he’s not really sure why. Because of this he’d happened to see Ryan without his mask a few times and that's when Ryan had actually told him his name. He only uses his real name when they're alone together though, so not as much as he’d like.  
When Ray finally reached Ryan’s apartment door he didn’t even have to knock before it was opened for him.  
“Well you didn’t have to be creepy about it,” Ray says, walking in anyways.  
“And you could be watching Gavin and Michael fuck right about now, so where’s the gratitude?”  
Ray just plops down on Ryan’s couch and gives him a shrug. “Gratitude machine broke, try again later.”  
Ryan just rolls his eyes and moves to sit on the couch as well. Ray notices how worn out and rugged he looks, even though he’s trying not to show it. It’s typical to be worn after a heist, it’s typical for Ryan to be worn out all the time as it seems that he never sleeps, which Ray understands, but supposes it’s for different reasons than his.  
“So tell me how this happened.” Ray looked at Ryan when he spoke.  
“Well we were all out for drinks and it was getting late and they were getting touchy so I said it was time to go home.” Ray continued on. “They weren’t so done with the night as I was and wanted to come to mine to play video games, but those fuckers didn’t even play. They were so drunk off their asses they just started to make out behind me. I mean I guess that’s normal for them even when they’re sober, but still, what assholes.” Ray grumbled out.  
“So you took them out drinking, when you specifically don’t drink yourself, and then you brought their drunk bodies back to yours?”  
“Well when you say it like that it sounds like I was asking for this.”  
“Maybe you wanted to see ‘em fuck because you can’t get any action yourself.” Ryan had a smug grin on his face.  
“You're disgusting, we aren't all voyeuristic like you.” Ray said back, shuddering at the thought.  
“Who knows? Maybe they would have let you join. A little lads orgy, what a spectacle!” Ryan replied, chuckling to himself toward the end.  
“God, you need to get out more. Maybe you're the one who isn't getting any action.” Ray turned the conversation on Ryan and raised his eyebrows.  
“I get plenty of action!” Ryan exclaimed back a little exasperated.  
Ray snorted, “Yeah, from your hand.”  
Ryan’s cheeks lit up and Ray put it down as a win. It was a hard feat to make The Vagabond blush. Ray changed the subject before he could let his brain wonder on that image for too long. “Got any games?”  
“You ask this everytime you come here and everytime the answer is no. If I want to play games I go to the penthouse”  
“That’s okay I brought this bad boy anyways!” Ray pulls out his ds from his pocket and, yeah, Ray had big pockets, but Ryan was surprised he hadn’t seen it before just now.  
“Wanna watch me play pokemon?” Ray asked, turning the device on and starting up the game.  
“Yet again another question you always get a no to.”  
“But still you always end up watching me anyways.”  
Ryan just sighed and scooted right next to Ray on the couch.  
“Are you making a move on me?”  
“And if I was?”  
“Well I already told you I’d suck your dick since you let me stay here.”  
“No, you didn't.”  
“Hmm, oh yeah, I deleted that part of my text.”  
“Damn I could’ve been getting my dick sucked, but instead I let you up here for free? This is a skam.”  
Ryan feigned annoyance and Ray laughed at him for it.  
“I’m gonna use your restroom, here you can name my team.” Ray handed Ryan his ds and got up and walked to the left side of the room. He continued down the hall and was about to enter the restroom when he saw a door that was never open, wide open, just down the hall. Now Ray was definitely the snoopy type and didn’t really mind that, but he did have respect for Ryan so he decided he’d still look anyways.  
He crept down the hall and looked around the doorframe and burst out laughing. He tried to stifle his laughs, but he just couldn’t. He heard Ryan in the distance, but just continued to enter the room.  
“Ray? Ray, what are you doing? Where are-” Ryan had finally found him.  
“I thought I closed this door. Jesus Christ Ray why are you laughing so hard?”  
“Y-you have a room full of plants,” he laughed, “and they each have fu-fucking name tags! What isn’t hilarious about this situation?”  
Ryan just frowned a little. “They all have purposes.” Ryan just mumbled quietly, not really sounding convincing.  
“Alvin the aloe vera?”  
“He’s good for sunburns and shit!”  
“Clyde the chives?”  
“Sometimes I like to cook!”  
“Cameron the cactus?”  
Ray looked at him expectantly and Ryan hesitated.  
“Look he was a little cutie, I had to buy him.”  
Ray burst out laughing again, doubling over in almost pain as he was now laughing so hard he wasn’t making any sound.  
“What? What now?” Ryan whined at him.  
“Y-you’re just so adorable I don’t know what to do with this information.” Ray smiled, coming down from his laughing fit.  
“Are you gonna tell the other guys?” Ryan asked shyly.  
“No you idiot, I meant I thought I liked a big badass, but you're actually a big softie and I’d bet you’d try to cuddle that cactus if it wasn't going to stick you”  
“You like me?”  
“Where’d you come up with that?”  
“You said it with your own two lips!”  
“Huh, well yeah I guess I do, I thought you knew.”  
“You thought I-what?”  
“Yeah I thought we just kind of had a mutual knowledge of this information, whoops.”  
After a few seconds Ray continued, “Well now that you do know.”  
“Mhhhm?”  
“Want me to suck your dick?” Ray asked with the biggest shit eating grin ever.


End file.
